Mission: Incredible
Synopsis While Betty Ross is visiting her comatose father, General Ross, in the hospital, a nurse who is infected by some parasitic organism transfers the parasite to the general. He wakes and follows Betty until it corners her. Betty, not knowing it is not her father, is happy to see her father awake and healthy. She allows her father to get close. Once she realizes that it's not really her dad she calls Bruce Banner for help but is too late. Betty convinces Banner to break into Seabase to stop a new weapon using waves that Gabriel Jones and S.H.I.E.L.D. are testing. Banner, Betty, and She-Hulk then come up with a plan to break into Seabase and stop the weapon. They take a small submarine to the underwater Seabase and get inside. Once inside they split up to handle different roles. Banner lowers him self on a rope to get to lower levels but the rope snaps and scares Banner. In his mind, Green Hulk and Grey Hulk are fighting to see which one Banner will become and Grey Hulk prevails. Grey Hulk, She-Hulk, and Betty then meet up and get caught by Gabriel and S.H.I.E.L.D. It is revealed that Betty is infected by the parasite. It jumps from Betty to Grey Hulk. Grey Hulk then forces Gabriel, S.H.I.E.L.D., and She-Hulk into escape pods and ejects them all out of the base leaving just him and Betty. Grey Hulk, infected by the parasite, takes control of the base and tries to use the weapon to cause destruction. While being kicked out of the base, Gabriel reveals to She-Hulk that the parasite is actually Diana, a double agent that used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She was hurt in an accident after trying to steal some organism that could attach itself to other organisms and became a mutated form of the organism herself and now wants revenge. While Grey Hulk runs the base, the power core gets overloaded and is about to explode angering Grey Hulk so much that his body forces the parasite out of him and he turning him into Green Hulk. Betty escapes while She-hulk and Hulk push the entire base down a deep underwater canyon so it explodes deep down to minimize any destruction. While Betty Ross is visiting her comatose father, General Ross, in the hospital, a nurse who is infected by someparasitic organism transfers the parasite to the general. He wakes and follows Betty until it corners her. Betty, not knowing it is not her father, is happy to see her father awake and healthy. She allows her father to get close. Once she realizes that it's not really her dad she calls Bruce Banner for help but is too late. Betty convinces Banner to break into Seabase to stop a new weapon using waves that Gabriel Jones andS.H.I.E.L.D. are testing. Banner, Betty, and She-Hulk then come up with a plan to break into Seabase and stop the weapon. They take a small submarine to the underwater Seabase and get inside. Once inside they split up to handle different roles. Banner lowers him self on a rope to get to lower levels but the rope snaps and scares Banner. In his mind, Green Hulk and Grey Hulk are fighting to see which one Banner will become and Grey Hulk prevails. Grey Hulk, She-Hulk, and Betty then meet up and get caught by Gabriel and S.H.I.E.L.D. It is revealed that Betty is infected by the parasite. It jumps from Betty to Grey Hulk. Grey Hulk then forces Gabriel, S.H.I.E.L.D., and She-Hulk into escape pods and ejects them all out of the base leaving just him and Betty. Grey Hulk, infected by the parasite, takes control of the base and tries to use the weapon to cause destruction. While being kicked out of the base, Gabriel reveals to She-Hulk that the parasite is actually Diana, a double agent that used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. She was hurt in an accident after trying to steal some organism that could attach itself to other organisms and became a mutated form of the organism herself and now wants revenge. While Grey Hulk runs the base, the power core gets overloaded and is about to explode angering Grey Hulk so much that his body forces the parasite out of him and he turning him into Green Hulk. Betty escapes while She-hulk and Hulk push the entire base down a deep underwater canyon so it explodes deep down to minimize any destruction. Gabriel then thanks all of them for saving the day and General Ross shows up awake and healthy and even refers to Banner as his future son-in-law. Cast (voices) *Lou Ferrigno ... The Hulk *Michael Donovan ... Grey Hulk *Neal McDonough ... Bruce Banner *Cree Summer ... She-Hulk *Thom Barry ... Gabriel Jones *Dawn Lewis ... Agent Diana/Hybrid *Philece Sampler ... Betty Ross *John Vernon ... General Ross Trivia *Only appearance of Gabriel Jones in second season. Goofs *After Grey Hulk changes into Green Hulk, his clothes are torn on the right side, despite not being torn when Hybrid was being forced out of his body. When Hulk swims out of submarine, his clothes are intact. When he and She-Hulk swim on dolphins, his clothes are torn on the right side again. External Links *Marvel *Marvel Animation Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database *Marvel Animated Universe Wiki polllll.jpg polllllll.jpg pollllllllll.jpg Mission_Incredible (1).jpg|General Ross awakens from a coma possessed by a dark being. Meanwhile, Bruce Banner, Grey Hulk, She-Hulk, and Betty Ross must sneak into a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to find out what is really going on. (Series Finale) polllljj.jpg pollllkkk.jpg|Jennifer (She Hulk) saves Grey Hulk from dropping on the alarmed floor polllmmm.jpg|She Hulk flirts with Agent Gabriel of SHIELD polllljjjj.jpg|General Ross and Banner decide to make peace missionincred16.JPG missionincred5.JPG missionincred8.JPG missionincred10.JPG missionincred12.JPG missionincred6.JPG missionincred11.JPG HybridGreyhulk.png|hybrid grey hulk HybridNurse.png|hybrid nurse HybridBetty.png|hybrid betty Category:The Incredible Hulk (1996) episodes